Input devices are common accessories and can be found in most contemporary computing devices. Input devices can include computer mice, touch pads, joysticks, track balls, keyboards, key pads, remote controls, and more. Computer mice have evolved over the years with many added features, functionality, and ergonomic enhancements.
Some of the common features found in many modern computer mice include wireless communication protocols, scroll wheels that function in multiple axes, multiple buttons that are thumb and/or finger accessible, and touch sensitive, two-dimensional touch surfaces that can provide greater input capabilities, such as touch gestures (e.g., swipes, circular patterns, etc.) that would not otherwise be possible with standard mechanical buttons.
Input devices can be ergonomically designed for long term comfort. For example, the body of the input device (e.g., computer mouse) can include body contours that optimally support a user's hand and can reduce common aches and pains associated with long term use, as well as aid or reduce chronic symptoms that may be caused by medical conditions, such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
While many modern input devices are well equipped to meet the needs of the typical computer user, few can meet the high standards and precision performance required by some gamers. For competitive gamers, any delay that may be attributed to their input device, be it a mechanical inefficiency, a non-optimal ergonomic configuration, or a processing delay, can dictate the difference between winning and losing.
Thus, high end gaming input devices are expected to offer high performance, high precision, and customization options so that gamers can maximize their efficiency. In computer mice, for example, a feature that may improve a user's efficiency can include optional weights to change the center of gravity and weight distribution of an input device to accommodate personal taste. Some mice are tethered to reduce or eliminate the processing time typically associated with wireless communication. Some input devices feature arrays of buttons (mechanical or touch sensitive) to allow a user to input many different commands with a single hand. Despite these myriad developments in input device technology, further improvements are needed to enhance the user experience.